Just A Dream
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Sepasang hazel dan metal bertemu/kau tidak punya niat buruk. Hanya caramu saja yang salah/Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Tsunayoshi/MUSNAHKAN MEREKA!/yang pemuda Sawada tahu hanyalah... desiran aneh yang mengelitik ulu hatinya/BL! Boysxboys! 1827! #1827Month2016ID


Gemerisik suara air yang mengalir di sela-sela bebatuan besar terdengar merdu diantara suara dedaunan yang saling bergesekan. Tersembunyi diantara tirai pepohonan yang saling berhadapan, sebuah kali kecil dengan air jernih dan ikan-ikan berenang terlihat menyegarkan dengan cahaya matahari yang memancarkan bayangan kristal yang memantul. Namun, diantara simfoni alam yang memukau, diantara ketenangan dan keindahan yang tersaji, kedua pemuda yang berada di sebrang sungai saling menatap dalam diam—terhipnotis akan peson masing-masing sosok yang berada di sebrang sungai yang hanya selebar 2 meter.

Sosok berhelai reven dengan kuncir satu itu menatap ke depan dengan sepasang iris metal yang tajam. Tubuhnya tegap—berbalut yukata dengan sebuah katana yang tersemat di pinggangnya. Hanya dengan melihat katana dan postur tubuh pria berparas tampan itu saja sudah sangat jelas bahwa pria itu adalah seorang Samurai.

Clak!

Deg!

Jantung pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan sepasang iris coklat itu mencelos saat sadar sosok yang sejak tadi ia lihat melangkah mendekatinya. Panik, pemilik helai coklat jabrik dengan cepat meraih keranjang bambu tempat ia menampung ikan-ikannya dan segera berbalik—hendak melarikan diri sebelum—

Tap.

Sengatan listrik seolah menyambar pergelangan tangan yang mendadak di genggam itu. Tubuh pemuda yang berbalut yukata lusuh merinding saat merasakan tubuh lain yang lebih besar berada tepat di belakangnya. Kenapa ia ditahan pergi? Apa salahnya? Takut, pemuda dengan sepasang iris coklat menoleh ke belakang—menatap sosok Samurai yang menahan kepergiannya.

Sepasang _hazel_ dan metal bertemu. Dan saat itu juga sang pemuda tahu... Sosok Samurai itu memiliki sepasang iris tajam yang memukau. Benar-benar cocok dengan wajahnya tampannya yang dibingkai helai gelap itu.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Just A Dream**

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Story by: Aoi The Cielo

Rated: T

Genre: Hart/comform, Romance

Pairing: 1827 (HibarixTsuna)

 **WARNING! Sho-Ai, BL(Boys Love), OOC, AU, TYPO(S), DLL...**

Special to: **#1827Month2016ID**

.

.

.

* * *

Brak!

"Hie!?"

Jantung pemuda berhelai coklat jabrik itu mencelos saat suara gebrakan besar sukses menariknya ke alam nyata. Panik dan bingung, sepasang kelereng coklat menatap sekelilingnya dengan panik—mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan, bukan di dalam hutan. Tidak ada pohon di sini, tidak ada air juga. Yang ada hanya dinding putih, jendela dan berpasang-pasang mata yang memandangnya. Eh?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," suara geraman itu menarik fokus sang _brunette_. Pemuda yang hanya memiliki tingg 160cm memandang sosok yang sudah berkepala empat berdiri tepat di samping mejanya. Ah... Ia tertidur di dalam kelas sepertinya. "Cepat basuh wajahmu di WC!"

"Hie!? Ha, _hai' Sensei_!"

Dan dengan perintah itu, pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Tsuna langsung bangkit dari mejanya menuju pintu keluar diiringi dengan gelak tawa beberapa teman sekelasnya—merasa terhibur dengan kecerobohan sang pemuda yang dengan tidak elitnya justru jatuh terpeleset di depan kelas lalu dengan wajah yang menahan malu kembali berlari keluar—menuju WC demi menuntaskan misi dadakan yang diberikan oleh guru ter _killer_.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha... Tadi itu menghibur sekali Tsuna!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tsuna mengerucutkan mulut mendengar tawa dari teman sekelasnya, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Apanya yang menghibur? Lututku sakit sekali," gerutu Tsuna jengkel—teringat dengan kejadian super memaluka di dalam kelas saat jam pelajaan sebelum makan siang. Sekarang dirinya berada di dalam kelas—dengan kedua teman makan yang hanya memanfaatkan satu mejanya. Beruntung hanya bertiga, jadi tidak memerlukan meja tambahan hanya untuk menikmati makan siang di jam istirahat seperti ini.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemuda berhelai perak yang memang berbeda kelas dengan Tsuna dan Yamamoto. Gokudera Hayato menoleh memandang si _brunette_ yang berada di samping kirinya. Irisnya memandang penasaran dengan kejadian yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Tsuna tidur di dalam kelas," jawab pemuda reven diantara mereka. "Untung saja dia cuma disuruh cuci muka di WC dan bukan diusir."

"Apa Juudaime meronda tadi malam?" tanya pemuda berhelai perak dengan sepasang irirs _emerald_ dengan khawatir. Tsuna tertawa miris di dalam hati mendengar panggilan Gokudera kepadanya. _Well_ , Tsuna memang anak orang kaya—sekolah ini pun khusus untuk anak orang-orang kaya dan Gokudera adalah pelayan pribadinya. Ketimbang memanggil Tsuna dengan _Boncha_ , entah kenapa pemuda perak ini lebih memilih untuk memanggil Tsuna dengan 'Juudaime'. Yah... Tsuna memang calon penerus ke-sepuluh Vongola crop sih, tapi kan di tempat umum seperti sekolah, Tsuna lebih ingin dipanggil biasa saja.

"Yah... Tugasku semalam belum selesai," jawab Tsuna seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. Semalam ia memang meronda untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya selesai belajar bersama Gokudera. Ketimbang ikut les private, Tsuna lebih nyaman untuk belajar bersama dengan temannya—walau sering kali yang diajari Gokudera benar-benar luar biasa sulit untuk dipahami. Tetapi rasanya aneh sekali... Biasaya dirinya tidak pernah sampai tertidur di dalam kelas seperti tadi.

"Jangan-jangan...," sepasang _emerald_ itu membola mendengar ucapan Tsuna—sadar betul bahwa maksudnya. Tsuna jadi harus mengerjakan tugasnya sendirian—tanpa dirinya sebagai guru private sang Tuan Muda. "Go, GOMENASAI JUUDAIME! GOMENASAI! GARA-GARA SAYA ANDA JADI—"

"Hhiiieeee!? Gokudera- _kun_! Bentonya! Bentonya!"

Tsuna panik—pelayannya ini mendadak membungkuk meminta maaf hingga membuat meja mereka bergetar dan 3 kotak bento di atasnya nyaris jatuh mencium tanah sebelum mereka benar-benar menghabisinya.

.

.

.

"Haah...," menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja putih berbalut blezer hitam itu hanya dapat memijit pelipis. Sekali lagi ia dipanggil ke ruang BK. Alasannya? Karena Gokudera Hayato yang berulah. Bukan, bukan berulah dengan memalak atau bahkan mengerjai guru yang lagi mengajar, tetapi lebih ke pemuda perak itu yang membolos masuk ke kelasnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam kelas Tsuna hanya demi mengembalikan penanya yang tertinggal tepat saat pemuda Sawada ini tengah dilanda ujian dadakan. _Well_ , gedung khusus untuk para pelayan pribadi dengan gedung khusus untuk para anak-anak konglomerat berbeda—membuat jarak kedua gedung yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah lapangan tenis berjarak lumayan jauh.

"Gokudera- _kun_ ," panggil Tsuna saat merasakan keheningan di mobil limosinnya yang tengah melaju.

" _Hai'_ Juudaime?" balas Gokudera lesu. Ia menunduk—merutuki sikapnya yang membuat sang majikan sekaligus temannya jadi harus dipanggil ke ruang BK. Yah... sudah sepatutnya Pelayan merupakan tanggung jawab majikannya dan karena hal itu pula bila Pelayan Pribadi yang bersekolah membuat ulah, bukan hanya sang Pelayan, tetapi sang Majikan juga akan ikut kena hukuman. Namun bila sang Majikan yang berulah, maka sang Pelayan wajib untuk membereskan ulah Majikannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantar penaku atau semua barang-barangku yang kau pinjam dan lupa mengembalikannya di saat jam pelajaran sudah dimulai," ucap Tsuna lembut. Gokudera menunduk—merasa bersalah karena Tsuna jadi ikut kena marah. Tsuna memaksakan senyuman melihat sosok yang sejak kecil sudah ia anggab sebaai teman itu. Ya, Tsuna sudah bersama Gokudera sejak kecil dan karena hal itulah ia juga sangat mengetahui sifat pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak marah sama sekali Gokudera- _kun_ , kau tidak punya niat buruk. Hanya caramu saja yang salah," jelas Tsuna. Gokudera mengangkat kepalanya—menatap sang majikan dengan linang air mata yang deras mengalir. Eh? Tsuna membatu. "Go, Gokudera... _Kun_?"

"Juudaime!" pemuda perak itu langsung menerjang Tsuna—memeluknya dengan pelukan sayang yang dibalas teriakan histeris sang majikan.

"Hhhiiieee! Seragamku—Gokudera- _kun_! Ingusmu!"

Dan sekali lagi, Sawada Tsunayoshi harus rela kehilangan suaranya hanya demi menenangkan sifat super _melanklonis_ si perak. Tsuna menangis dalam hati. Memiliki pelayan sekaligus teman masa kecil seperti Gokudera benar-benar menguji kesabaran dan mentalnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Gemerisik suara dedaunan yang saling beradu dengan suara serangga musim panas terdengar merdu dan juga menyenangkan. Terlebih dengan rimbunnya pepohonan besar yang mengelilingi gubuk kecil beratapkan dedaunan kering itu—membuat si pemiki gubuk hanya dapat duduk diam di depan pintunya seraya menikmati keteduhan dan kesejukan yang tersaji menerpanya.

Pemuda mungil itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding berlapis kayu di belakangnya. Sepasang _hazel_ nya terpejam—menikmati kenyamanan alam sekaligus beristirahat dari rutinitasnya yang melelahkan. Ia sudah berhasil menangkap ikan-ikan untuk makan malam, beberapa buah-buahan liar yang ia tanam asal juga sudah ia petik dan jual ke pasar yang berjarak sangat jauh dari gubuk tengah hutannya, maka tidak ada salahnya kan sang pemilik gubuk sekarang beristirahat mumpung matahari masih menunjukkan keterikkannya?

Tap.

Deg!

Jantung sang pemuda _brunette_ mencelos saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh keningnya. Sepasang _hazel_ itu langsung terbuka dan mendapati wajah tampan dengan tanpa ekspresi berada beberapa cm di depan wajahnya. Sang _brunette_ teronjak panik hingga refleks memundurkan kepalanya—sukses membuat kepalanya terbentur ke dinding kayu.

"Aw!" pemuda itu meringis seraya memegang bagian belakang kepalanya yang terbentur. Sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu mendengus dan menjaga jarak—tidak memegang kening sang _brunette_ kembali. "Hi, Hibari- _dono_... Anda mengagetkan saya," lirih sang _brunette_ —agak kesal karena tiba-tiba saja sosok yang ia panggil Hibari- _dono_ ini muncul.

Pemuda yang selalu membawa katana kemana pun itu merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri—memaksa pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya untuk ikut berdiri. Masih bingung dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba sang Samurai, si _brunette_ menatap sosok itu dengan sepasang kelerengnya yang besar.

"Hibari- _dono,_ ada apa ke mari? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" tanya si _brunette_ sopan. Sosok di depannya adalah seorang Samurai dan dirinya hanyalah rakyat jelata biasa, bagaimana pun ia harus menghormati pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Yah... Tinggi dalam hal kasta dan fisik.

Jemari putih itu terulur lalu menyetuh helai kecoklatan di depannya. Pemuda yang disentuh hanya bisa diam seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan gelenyar aneh yang seolah mengaduk-aduk perut. Jantungnya berpacu cepat saat jemari itu beralih menyentuh pipinya dengan gerakan yang lembut dan menggoda.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

.

.

.

"Juudaime."

Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka—menampakan sepasang _hazel_ yang sebelumnya tertutup. Jantung pemuda yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya berdegub kencang—menyalurkan adrenalin yang meningkat. Keringat membasahi pelipis Tsuna—membuatnya merasakan basah hampir di seluruh tubuh. Oh... A, astaga... Mimpi apa itu tadi?

Masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa, pemuda bermarga Sawada menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ruangan besar dengan kasur _king size_ yang ia tempati. Ruangan mewah yang familier—kamarnya. Dan saat sepasang _hazel_ itu menatap ke samping, dapat Tsuna lihat bahwa Gokudera Hayato berdiri di samping kasurnya—sudah lengkap menggunakan seragam.

"Juudaime, ada apa? Sepertinya Anda bermimpi buruk," tanya sang pelayan khawatir seraya menyerahkan segelasi air putih kepada Tuan Mudanya. Tsuna menerima air putih itu dan meneguknya hingga habis. Ia benar-benar merasa haus saat ini.

"Entahlah," jawab Tsuna parau seraya mengembalikan gelas kosong ke tangan Gokudera. Kepalanya menunduk—memandang selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. "Rasanya... Aku bermimpi hal yang aneh. Bukan mimpi buruk tetapi... Rasanya aku sudah bermimpi hal ini sebelumnya dengan kejadian yang berbeda," lirihnya—teringat dengan wajah kedua pemuda yang terasa... familier.

Gokudera tersenyum. "Juudaime, sebaiknya Anda tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan mimpi itu. Itu hanya mimpi," ucap sang pelayan bijak. " _Ne,_ bagaimana bila Anda mandi? Satu jam lagi kita akan berangkat ke sekolah."

Tsuna refleks langsung menoleh memandang jam yang berada di meja kecil di samping kasurnya. Jam 07.00. Ah... Ternyata sudah pagi, pantas saja Gokudera membangunkannya. Pemuda _brunette_ itu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memilih bangkit dari kasurnya yang empuk.

" _Wakatta... Arigatou,_ Gokudera- _kun_ ," ucap Tsuna lalu melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruangan kamarnya. Gokudera membungkuk patuh ke arah Tsuna hingga akhirnya sang pemuda memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Memandang ke luar jendela, pemuda _brunette_ itu menikmati pemandangan kota di pagi hari. Perjalanan dari rumahnya yang bak istana menuju sekolah terasa menyenangkan bila melihat jalan-jalan yang terlihat hangat dengan orang-orang yang saling bencengkrama. Ah... Benar-benar, Tsuna ingin sekali mencicipi berjalan kaki menuju sekolah seperti remaja-remaja di luar sana, tetapi megingat jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah terlampau jauh... Uh... Jelas ia hanya bisa gigit jari.

"Juudaime, besok saya berangkat," ucap Gokudera saat merasakan majikannya memandang ke luar jendela—seperti biasa. Tsuna refleks menoleh ke arah Pelayan yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya. Hanya berbeda warna blezer saja. Blezer Tsuna hitam namun pemuda itu berwarna abu-abu.

"Izin dari sekolah sudah dapat ya?" tanya pemuda Sawada itu seraya menatap Gokudera. Gokudera mengangguk mendengarnya. Paspor dan visa juga sudah disiapkan untuk keberangkatan pemuda itu ke Italy. Yah... Bukan tanpa alasan pemuda ini pergi ke Italy, ia hanya ingin menjenguk kakak perempuannya—Bianci—yang masuk ke rumah sakit. Bianci tinggal di Italy bersama suaminya dan satu-satunya keluarga yang Gokudera punyai hanya tinggal wanita itu.

"Saya hanya di sana 1 minggu, setelah itu akan cepat-cepat pulang, saya berjanji—

" _Daijobu_ Gokudera- _kun_ , aku sudah bilang kau boleh lebih dari 1 minggu di sana sampai Bianci- _san_ benar-benar pulih kan?" sela Tsuna. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah bersalah Gokudera. "Lagi pula sebagai gantinya kau sudah bilang akan mencari pengganti sementara."

Pemuda bernama kecil Hayato menghela nafas. "Ya, saya sudah menemukannya," jawabnya lirih. Sebagai pelayan pribadi, sudah pasti harus berada di sisi sang Tuan Muda, menyusun semua jadwal pemuda _brunette_ itu dan menyiapkan segala keperluannya. Dan bila Gokudera pergi... jelas harus ada seseorang yang menggantikannya. Meskipun itu hanya beberapa hari saja. "Pelayan itu lebih tua dari Anda. Umurnya 25 tahun," jelasnya.

"Lebih tua?" alis Tsuna terangkat. Agak kaget pilihan Gokudera jatuh ke sosok yang sebenarnya masuk ke golongan muda. _Well_ , mengingat jadwal Tsuna sesudah pulang sekolah biasanya mengikut beberapa kegiatan seperti berlatih bela diri, les berenang, les piano dan beberapa les lainnya yang berhubungan dengan fisik—ditambah Tsuna menolak les private jadi yang mengajarinya tentang pelajaran dan berbagai bahasa adalah sang Pelayan Pribadi—sudah pasti orang itu adalah orang jenius. Sama jeniusnya dengan Gokudera. Yah... Begitu-begitu Gokudera pintar sih, sayang tertutup dengan sikap Juudaime complexnya.

" _Ee_ , Saya juga sudah menyeleksi dengan ketat selama beberapa hari... Dia rekomendasi dari Reborn- _san_ ," jelas Gokudera. Reborn—sang kepala Pelayan yang super menyeramkan. Tsuna bergidik saat teringat Reborn yang menjadi tutornya. Ampuh mengajari sekaligus mengancam nyawa. Cukup 1 bulan untuk Tsuna langsung fasih menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan Italy dalam naungan bimbingannya dan setelahnya... sang _brunette_ mengalami traumatic selama 3 bulan. Tidak mau melihat benda-benda berbau pistol.

"Oh..." gumam Tsuna pendek—enggan membahas lebih lanjut bila menyangkut kata Reborn.

.

.

.

* * *

Kelopak merah muda yang berterbangan menyeruak memamerkan musim semi yang ditunggu. Pohon-pohon sakura yang besar, kini telah memunculka warnanya yang lembut—memberitahukan bahwa hari dimana kehangatan yang menyenangkan telah datang. Menikmati keindahan yang tersaji di sekitarnya, sepasang pemuda dengan fisik yang berbeda itu melangkah diantara rimbunnya pohon-pohon sakura yang bermekaran.

" _Kirei_...," gumam pemuda dengan helai coklat jabrik seraya menatap sekelilingnya. Senyuman terus terukir di belahan bibir itu dan kilat kekaguman terus terpancar dari iris _hazel_ nya. Pemuda reven yang berdiri di samping pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu tersenyum tipis—ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari sepasang _hazel_ yang begitu indah itu sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk ikut memandang ke depan dimana pohon-pohon sakura seolah mengepung mereka berdua.

"Hibari- _dono_! Tempat ini benar-benar cantik!" pemuda mungil menoleh—menatap sosok yang berjalan bersamanya. " _Arigatou_ sudah membawaku ke sini! Baru kali ini aku melihat banyak sakura bermekaran seperti ini!" ucapnya semangat.

Sosok yang memasukan kedua tangannya di lengan yukata itu tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau senang?"

Senyuman sang _brunette_ semakin mengembang. "Um! Tentu saja!"

Mengelus helai coklat yang terasa lembut itu, sosok yang dipanggil Hibari- _dono_ hanya diam seraya menikmati friks-friksi yang dihantarkan dari telapak tangannya menuju jantung. Ah... Terlebih saat sang pemuda terlihat menikmati sentuhannya, membuat sang reven sekarang menyentuh permukaan pipi yang menampilkan rona indahnya—mengalahkan warna sakura yang bertebaran di sekeliling mereka.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari belahan bibir sang reven—sukses membuat pemuda _brunette_ yang ditanya terbelalak kaget. Rona yang ada pipi itu semakin kentara—bahkan hingga ke kuping. Sang pemuda menunduk—mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa memalukan dengan pertanyaan frontal itu.

"Te, tentu saja aku menyukai Hibari- _dono._.."

"Kau tahu dengan pasti pertanyaanku bukan?" tanya sang reven—mempertegas makna dari kata 'suka' itu. Pemuda _brunette_ langsung mendongak memandang sang reven. Wajahnya terlihat kaget dan gelisah. Lalu ia memutuskan kontak mata—memandang apapun selain sepasang metal yang terus menatapnya dengan intens.

"Aku... Takut. Hibari- _dono_... Kasta kita berbeda, terlebih baik Hibari- _dono_ atau aku, kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki... Aku takut hal ini akan membawa petaka," lirih si _brunette_. Sebelah tangan mungilnya menyentuh jemari yang sejak tadi memegang pipinya—menyalurkan perasaan gelisah dan takut yang menghinggapi hati sang pemuda mungil.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Kembali, pertanyaan yang sama terucap—membuat pemuda _brunette_ yang mendengarnya dilanda gelisah. Ia menunduk—menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari pandangan mata sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tentu saja, tentu aku sangat menyukai Hibari- _dono_...," jawab sang _brunette_. Ya, ia bahkan rela memberikan seluruh tubuh dan nyawanya untuk Samurai ini. Tetapi untuk hal sebaliknya? Membiarkan Tuan Samurai menerima aib dan dihujat orang-orang? Tidak... Ia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat itu terjadi.

"Sama denganku," pemuda reven itu merengkuh wajah pemuda di depannya—memaksanya untuk mendongak dan menatap wajah si reven. "Aku menyukaimu dan aku tidak perduli apapun selain kau, Tsunayoshi," balas sosok itu lalu secara berlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut kening pemuda di depannya.

Sepasang _hazel_ itu terpejam—menikmati gelenyar aneh yang mengelitik dadanya. Ia biarkan kristal cair membasahi pipinya—menghantarkan perasaan bahagia yang seolah-olah ingin membawanya terbang. Bolehkan ia merasakan perasaan ini? Bolehkan ia menikmati setiap detik bersama orang yang dicintainya ini? Bolahkah ia berharap... Mereka dapat seperti ini selamanya?

* * *

.

.

.

"Sawada- _san_?"

Sepasang _hazel_ itu terbuka saat panggilan bernada khawatir tertagkap indra pendengarannya. Dan saat cahaya memasuki retina matanya... dapat Tsuna rasakan perasaan kosong seolah menghujam dada. Ada perasaan bahagia, namun juga sedih secara bersamaan. Perasaan yang... Belum pernah ia rasakan namun juga terasa sangat familier.

"Sawada- _san_?"

Kelereng coklat itu mengerjab saat panggilan yang kedua kalinya langsung menghantarkannya ke realita. Bingung, Tsuna mengangkat kepala dan mendapati seluruh pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan itu memandangnya. Alis pemuda mungil itu terangkat dan saat ia menoleh, ia dapati seorang guru wanita tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Sawada- _san_ , kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tsuna mengerjab kaget dan refleks memegang pipinya. Terasa jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya. Panik, dengan kasar sang _brunette_ menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Wajahnya memerah—menahan malu karena ketahuan menangis. Astaga! Kenapa bisa ia menangis di dalam kelas!?

"Da, _daijobu Sensei_ ," jawab Tsuna canggung. "A, Ano... Saya izin mencuci wajah dulu," lirihnya. Wanita itu menghela nafas dan mengangguk—mengizinkan Tsuna untuk keluar dari kelas

"Baiklah, tetapi bila kau memang kurang enak badan, lebih baik langsung ke UKS saja, Sawada- _san_ ," ucap wanita parubaya yang merangkup Guru Bahasa Inggris itu. Tsuna mengangguk mendengarnya.

" _Hai' wakarimashita_."

Sang _brunette_ langsung melangkah meninggalkan kelas—menyisakan beberapa gumaman dan bisik-bisik murid di dalam ruangan itu. Ini kali kedua mereka melihat pemuda Sawada tertidur di kelas. Ada apa dengan pemuda yang biasa berprilaku baik ini?

.

.

.

Melangkah di sepanjang lorong kelas yang sepi, pemuda mungil itu tidak henti berfikir. Kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celana, sepasang _hazel_ nya menatap lantai yang ia tapaki. Mimpi itu... Sekali, lagi, Tsuna merasa bermimpi yang sama, namun semakin ia mencoba mengingatnya, semakin terasa kabur. Aneh sekali... Tsuna merasa _de javu_ dengan mimpi yang selalu mengaduk-ngaduk perasaannya—seolah-olah di mimpi itu, sosok yang di dalamnya adalah dirinya sendiri—bahwa ia lah yang mengalaminya. Tetapi masalahnya... Memangnya dirinya mengalami apa?

"Tsuna!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tsuna refleks menoleh ke belakang. Sosok jangkung berlari ke arahnya—membuat Si _brunette_ menghentikan langkah kaki. Dengan bingung ia menatap si reven yang mulai mendekat.

"Yamamoto?" panggil Tsuna bingung. "Kenapa menyusulku?"

Pemuda atletis itu tersenyum. " _Nandemo nai_ ," jawabnya santai. "Aku cuma khawatir kau pingsan saat menuju WC dan bila Gokudera tahu aku membiarkanmu sampai pingsan, aku yakin dia akan memukulku."

"Ahahaha... Tentu saja tidak," Tsuna tersenyum seraya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju WC. "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak apa-apa kan? Aku cuma kurang tidur," jelasnya.

"Yah...," si reven menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Aku tahu dengan pasti kau seperti apa Tsuna, apa ini berhubungan dengan keberangkatan Gokudera besok?" tanyanya. Sepasang iris coklat itu melirik ke arah Tsuna—memperhatikan teman ngobrolnya.

"Etto... Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Gokudera- _kun_ ," aku Tsuna jujur. Ia menggaruk pelipisnya—bingung mau menjelaskan duduk perkaranya. "Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti, tetapi rasanya... Ada yang aneh."

"Aneh?"

" _Ee_ ," Tsuna mengangguk. "Rasanya aku selalu bermimpi yang sama—bahkan akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mengantuk... Aku yakin kalau aku cukup tidur. Kau tahu sendiri meronda sampai jam 3 dini hari saja aku tidak akan mengantuk di sekolah," Tsuna menghela nafas. "Apa sebaiknya nanti malam aku minum obat tidur saja?"

Sang reven terdiam mendengarnya—mencoba berfikir dan mencerna curhatan temannya sejak masa di bangku SMP itu. "Kurasa jangan," ucapnya kemudian. "Obat tidur kemungkinan akan membuatmu ketergantungan, mungkin kau cuma kecapean saja Tsuna."

Tsuna terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau bahkan belum pernah mencobanya, dari mana tahu bisa membuat ketergantungan?" ucap Tsuna geli.

"Oh ayolah, obat tidur itu semacam bius ringan kan?" timpal Yamamoto. Senyumannya menghilang digantikan wajah serius. " _Ne_ , kurasa kau perlu ke Psikiater bila sampai 1 minggu tetap seperti itu, Tsuna," usulnya.

"Kenapa Psikiater?" tanya Tsuna bingung. Bukankah seharusnya ke dokter?

"Yah... beberapa penyakit disebabkan oleh ini," Yamamoto menunjuk pelipisnya. "Mungkin berkonsultasi ke psikiater bisa sedikit membantumu. Kurasa kau mulai lelah dengan aktifitasmu. Orang-orang seperti kita memang sudah dilatih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berbagai macam hal, tetapi kegiatan yang tidak disukai dan dijalankan karena terpaksa kan bisa membuat setress," jelasnya.

Tsuna tersenyum. " _Arigatou_ sarannya, akan kupikirkan lagi," ucapnya. Yamamoto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman—tidak berniat untuk membahas hal itu kembali atau sekedar mengobrolkan hal lain. Mereka lebih memilih untuk melangkah di lorong kelas dalam keterdiaman menuju WC laki-laki.

.

.

.

* * *

Kegelapan yang gulita memenuhi sekitarnya. Hutan yang hanya bercahayakan bulan dan bintang bukanlah sebuah tempat yang bagus untuk berkeliaran seperti ini, namun perasaan takut dan gelisah yang memenuhi pemuda mungil itu membuatnya terus berlari tanpa arah di dalam kegelapan malam.

Langkah kaki diiringin dengan seruang beberapa orang membuat jantung pemuda mungil yang terus berlari itu semakin tidak terkendali. Nafasnya telah memburu namun sedikit pun ia belum ingin menghentikan langkahnya. Takut... Hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Kaki telanjangnya mungkin sudah berdarah namun ia tidak perduli. Yang ingin si _brunette_ lakukan sekarang hanyalah melarikan diri dari kejaran orang-orang yang ingin membunuhnya itu.

Srak!

Sesuatu menarik tubuh kecil itu—membekapnya dari belakang dengan mudah. Apa dirinya ketahuan!? Terlebih mulutnya dibekap seperti itu. Panik, pemuda itu memberontak—mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangan kokoh yang memerangkapnya.

"Ssstt... Ini aku."

Suara yang familier itu sontak membuat sang _brunette_ menghentikan berontaknya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas dalam seketika dan perasaan paniknya menguap begitu saja digantikan dengan isakan tangis yang lolos. Ada perasaan lega dan rasa aman begitu menyadari siapa yang memeluknya.

"Tenanglah... Aku akan melindungimu," bisikan lembut itu bagaikan sebuah mantra bagi sang pemuda. Isakannya semakin tak terkendali—menyeruakan perasaan takut yang sejak tadi ia rasakan. Ketahuan... Hubungannya dengan sosok sang reven ketahuan dan sekarang, nyawanya diincar oleh seluruh warga. "Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini," sang reven mempererat pelukannya—menyalurkan perasaan marah dan tidak berdaya yang membuatnya putus asa. "Aku berjanji Tsunayoshi, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

* * *

.

.

.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Suara detik jam yang memenuhi ruangan serba putih masuk ke pendengaran sosok yang tengah terbaring di atas kasur. Sepasang iris karamel telah terbuka—menampakan ekspresi kosong yang membuatnya... Tidak mengerti. Masih mengumpulkan kesadaran, Tsuna menatap sekeliling—memandang ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat yang membuat alisnya mengernyit. Ia tahu dirinya di mana. Tetapi... Kenapa ia bisa berada di dalam UKS?

"Ah, kau sudah siuman rupanya," sepasang kelereng itu refleks menatap sosok perempuan berambut reven dengan sepasang kelereng _aquamarine_. Alis Tsuna terangkat menyadari sosok itu adalah Dokter di UKS sekolahnya. "Teman-temanmu membawamu ke sini karena tiba-tiba kau pingsan. Sekarang sedang jam pelajaran, jadi mereka kusuruh kembali ke kelas," jelas wanita yang bernama Luce—mengartikan tatapan kebingungan Tsuna sebagai pertanyaan.

Tsuna tidak mengatakan apapun mendengarnya. Pikirannya masih terasa kosong dengan dada yang terasa... menyakitkan. Kenapa? Kenapa dirinya benar-benar merasa... Sedih? Jantungnya berdebar terus menerus—mengirimkan singal-singal yang membuatnya merasa gelisah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aneh sekali... Saat memeriksamu, kau hanyalah tertidur," Luce bersuara—kembali menarik perhatian pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku kelas X itu. "Apa kau kurang tidur semalam? Mau kubuatkan surat agar bisa beristrahat di rumah?"

"Umn... Sepertinya aku sudah merepotkan orang banyak," lirih pemuda Sawada itu canggung. Yah... Sejujurnya, dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa pingsan. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah... Dirinya yang berjalan berdua dengan Yamamoto menuju WC. "Kurasa aku akan memilih untuk pulang," jawab Tsuna.

Luce tersenyum mendengarnya. "Pilihan yang bijak," lirih sang Dokter lalu mulai melangkah menuju mejanya yang berada di dekat pintu—hendak membuatkan surat izin agar Tsuna dapat pulang lebih cepat. Sang _brunette_ menghela nafas. Dalam 2 hari... Kenapa dirinya begitu dihinggapi perasaan aneh? Bahkan fisiknya pun ikut terasa aneh... Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Yamamoto memang benar. Ia harus pergi ke Psikiater.

.

.

.

Melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung putih yang megah, tubuh mungil berbalut blezer hitam melangkah gontai menuju gerbang keluar yang masih tertutup rapat. Cahaya matahari langsung menyengat di kulit putih si _brunette_ —membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat memasuki limosin yang sudah terparkir di luar gerbang yang tertutup itu. Ia akan melewati pintu kecil yang ada di pos satpam dan memberikan surat izin dari sang dokter sebagai bukti dirinya diperbolehkan pulang lebih dahulu.

"Ah... Jemputanmu sudah datang, Sawada- _kun_ ," ucap sang satpam yang menjaga gerbang. Alis Tsuna teragkat mendengarnya. Ia yakin kan suratnya belum dikeluarkan dari dalam saku celana?

"Eh? Umn... Aku tahu," canggung, Tsuna melangkah memasuki pos satpam dan keluar dari lingkungan sekolahnya melalui pintu lain di tempat yang hanya memiliki 2 ruang itu. "Dari mana Bapak tahu itu jemputan saya?" tanya Tsuna.

"Ah, tadi Luce- _sensei_ sudah menelfon dan supir Sawada- _kun_ juga memberitahu saya," jelas sang Satpam. Ia tersenyum ramah ke arah Tsuna. "Semoga lekas sembuh Nak, jangan terlalu lama beristirahat."

Tsuna tersenyum. "Um, _Arigatou._..," ucapnya tulus lalu melangkah memasuki limousin yang sejak tadi menunggu kedatangan Tuan Mudanya. Kesejukan kembali menerpa kulit putih Tsuna, namun sepasang _hazel_ itu lebih fokus kepada Satpam sekolah yang memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kadang Tsuna berfikir. Apa karena ini sekolah khusus orang kaya jadi satpamnya harus bersikap ramah dengan para murid yang semuanya anak-anak miliuner? Atau semata-mata hanya demi mempertahankan pekerjaan? Tsuna menghela nafas. Ia tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Suara-suara teriakan memekan telinga dengan hardikan dan sumpah serapah yang menyakitkan. Cahaya terang dari obor-obor yang dibawa demi mengusir kegelapan malam semakin memperkeruh suasana. Mengelilingi sebuah rumah gubuk dimana di dalamnya terdapat sepasang pemuda, beberapa warga yang semuanya adalah laki-laki berteriak lantang—menyuarakan segala apa yang dipikirkannya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan-ucapan itu justru semakin memeriahkan suasana.

"Bakar para homo itu! Jangan biarkan mereka menularkan penyakit mereka! BAKAR!"

"BAKAR!"

"MUSNAHKAN MEREKA!"

"BUNUH PARA PELANGGAR ATURAN ITU!"

Sosok yang duduk di atas tatami merintih seraya mempererat pelukannya. Tubuh sang reven penuh dengan luka dan kotor—berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh mungil yang ia peluk. Membiarkan tubuh besarnya memperangkap tubuh mungil yang sangat berharga ini... Si reven rela menjadi temeng hanya demi agar sosok ini tidak terluka—atau bahkan tergores sedikit pun.

"Hiks... Hibari- _dono_ ," sosok yang sejak tadi terisak memeluk erat tubuh yang memeluknya—menyalurkan perasaan bersalah yang bergelayut di dadanya. Sang reven melindunginya—menjauhkannya dari semua serangan warga. Semua ini jelas adalah salahnya... Tidak seharusnya dirinya mencintai sosok ini. Tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan sosok ini mendekatinya. Namun... Yang lebih membuatnya kecewa adalah kenyataan yang sekarang ia timpa. "Kenapa... Hiks... kenapa laki-laki harus menyukai perempuan?"

"Sssstt... tenanglah Tsunayoshi," nada lembut itu mengalun—berbisik diiringi dengan ringisan yang semakin menggores dada pemuda _brunette_. Dapat sang _brunette_ rasakan helai coklatnya di usap—menyalurkan perasaan ingin menenangkan sang reven.

"Hiks... Kita akan mati..."

Pelukan itu menguat—membuat sepasang karamel trbelalak saat merasakan hembusan nafas di kepalanya. Refleks pemuda mungil itu mendongak—menatap wajah tampan yang berhiaskan luka-luka di wajahnya. "Apakah kau tetap ingin hidup, Tunayoshi?"

Apakah dirinya ingin tetap hidup? Pertanyaan itu sukses menohoknya. Apakah dirinya tetap ingin hidup dengan kondisi yang seperti ini? Apakah kehidupan memang berarti lagi apabila dirinya memang tetap bisa bertahan hidup? Bukankah ketimbang kondisi fisik sosok yang melindunginya ini... si _brunette_ lebih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup?

Kepala coklat itu menggeleng. " _Iie_... Aku ingin bersama Hibari- _dono_... Aku ingin selalu bersama Hibari- _dono_... Mati atau pun hidup."

Senyuman tipis merekah di belahan bibir yang robek itu. Dengan lembut sebelah tangan yang berlumuran darah itu menyeka air mata pemuda yang sejak tadi dipeluknya. Tidak memperdulikan hawa panas yang telah mengeluar, tidak memperdulikan nyala api yang mulai memakan bangunan ini, tidak memperdulikan asap mulai memakan oksigennya, sang reven harus mengakui bahwa dirinya... Bahagia mendengar jawaban yang diberikan pemuda mungil ini.

"Maaf tidak bisa melindungimu, Tsunayoshi," lirih sang reven bersalah. Kembali pemuda mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua tangan sang pemuda sekarang memegang pipi si Reven dan membawa wajah itu mendekat.

"Aku bahagia... Hibari- _dono_ , aku bahagia masih bisa bersamamu," lirih pemuda _brunette_ lalu mengecup singkat belahan bibir yang terasa asin dan berbau karat itu. Sedikit pun ia tidak merasa jijik atau terganggu dengan darah yang kini juga menempel di bibirnya. Sang _Brunette_ hanya dapat menyimpulkan satu hal yang membuatnya merasa... bahagia. "Kita akan selalu bersama kan?"

Sepasang metal itu terpejam lalu merengkuh wajah manis sang pemuda. Menempelkan kening mereka dan menikmati alunan musik kematian yang akan menjemput keduanya.

"Ya... Kita akan selalu bersama, Tsunayoshi... Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selalu bersama."

* * *

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda?"

Sepasang _hazel_ terbuka saat panggilan yang familier masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Namun, meskipun sepasang iris coklat telah menampakan wujudnya, pikiran sang pemuda kosong... Jiwanya terlihat tidak berada di dalam raga. Rasanya ada yang kurang... Ada yang terlupakan dan yang membuat si _burnette_ sangat merasa sedih adalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya... Tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu itu. Sesuatu yang terasa sangat... Berharga.

"Tuan Muda, kita sudah sam—"

Perkataan sang supir terhenti begitu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sang Tuan Muda yang sejak tadi tertidur kini telah terbangun dalam keadaan... menangis. Supir yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi pembawa mobil kepercayaan keluarga Sawada menatap miris sang Tuan Muda. Tidak ada isakan, tidak ada suara, tidak ada ekspresi. Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja seolah-olah... Yang menangis ada sebuah boneka tanpa jiwa. Hanyalah sebuah sosok yang tidak memiliki tujuan hidup.

Ceklek.

Pintu mobil di samping Tsuna dibuka begitu saja. Tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Tuan Muda itu. Sepasang hazelnya tetap terlihat kosong dengan sungai kecil yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresinya dan kepalanya tetap ia sandarkan ke punggung bangku.

Tubuh berpakaian tuksedo yang membukakan pintu untuk Tsuna membungkukan tubuhnya—mengintip ke bagian dalam limousin yang memiliki 2 buah pintu di kanan dan kirinya. Sosok tegap itu langsung berfokus ke Tuan Muda yang sedikit pun tidak memandangnya—atau bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Tuan Muda?"

Deg!

Jantung Tsuna terasa mencelos saat suara yang familier seolah mengelitik pendengarannya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat mengalirkan perasaan _de javu_ yang membuncah. Ada sesuatu yang seolah menariknya untuk menggerakkan tubuh dan menoleh ke arah pintu mobil yang terbuka.

Tsuna menaha nafas. Sepasang _hazel_ nya membola sempurna menatap wajah tampan berbingkai helai reven berada di sana. Memandangnya dengan sepasang iris metal yang tajam namun dengan senyuman lembut yang merekah di bibir tipisnya. Tsuna tidak tahu siapa pemuda ini, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa dengan berani sosok ini membuka pintunya, namun yang pemuda Sawada tahu hanyalah... desiran aneh yang mengelitik ulu hatinya. Perasaan rindu yang aneh seolah... Ingin membuatnya memeluk sosok yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Tuan Muda," sang reven membungkuk ke arah Tsuna dengan sopan—membuat pemuda mungil itu tersadar bahwa si reven mengenakan setelan tuksedo layaknya Kepala Pelayan seperti Reborn atau... Pelayan Pribadi keluarganya? "Saya Hibari Kyoya yang akan menjadi Pelayan Pribadi sementara Anda."

Dan saat itu juga Sawada Tsunayoshi tahu bahwa hari-hari berikutnya... Tidak akan pernah ia habiskan hanya untuk tertidur. Laki-laki ini, sosok Pelayan Pribadi sementaranya mungkin akan membawa sesuatu yang tidak pernah pemuda Sawada ini sangka. Ya, sesuatu yang asam, pahit dan... Manis di saat yang sama. Yah... Sekarang, biarkan takdir yang akan membawanya melangkah. Membiarkan alunan waktu bergerak seiring dengan detik jam hingga kelak ia akan mengerti... Perasaan apa yang membuatnya merasa begitu terikat dengan sosok yang baru pertama kali ia temui ini.

.

.

.

End

* * *

a/n:

hola, aoi here, ketemu lg ma aoi dengan ceritanya. Arigatou dah ngebaca ficku yak... :D

ok, fic ini special tuh 1827 month :3

kesay saya mengetiknya? kesiksa sumpah... 5k tuh dikir banget, jadinya cuma dapet segini ;A; oh, ya semoga gk bingung dengan perubahan setting yang super mendadak yak :'D

ne, ada yg mau kasih saran, pujian, masukan, apapun itu selain flame? kotak rwview menunggumu~ #wink


End file.
